iFell From Heaven
by asiangirl219
Summary: What if SAm was murdered and was sent to heaven? What if she forgots everything except her name? What if she fell from heaven? WHat wil happen? Will Freddie relizes she love Sam?
1. Chapter 1

iFell From Heaven

Hi, and this is my first story and please enjoy.

Chapter 1

At Carly's house. After iCarly rehearsal.

"Do you have ham?", Sam asked.

"No were out remember you finish it all yesterday", Carly replied.

"How about bacon?", Sam asked.

" Yes they are in the refr- Sam why are you eating it its raw!", Carly. Sam was gnawing the uncooked like it was cooked bacon.

"Come on its still bacon", Sam said in a gibberish way." What are you doing?", Freddie asked.

" What do you think?, Sam asked.

"Eating…", Freddie said unsurely.

After Sam finish all the uncooked bacon, she left Carly' s apartment.

"So, I know you like Sam", Carly said to Freddie.

"No", Freddie said while his eyes blinking fast.

"Sure you don't", Carly said.

"Ummm um my mom's calling bye Carls". Freddie said and left Carly's apartment.

So did you like it. Are you confused? Do I have any mistakes ? IS it incomplete? Are the details not enough ? If there is just review me or message?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam was walking home and no car was in the street. SO she just cross the road then BBBBBAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGG!. A car hit her. She sees a man coming to him and she slowly closes her eyes and just blank. The man was panicking so she pick up Sam's body and put it in his car. The man was afraid that he will get arrested so he out Sam's body in his house.

Inside the Man's house.

"Robert, Robert", there was a woman knocking on his door.

" UUMm not right now just uumm I'll just call you and say when could we meet again", Robert said.

The lady said yes and left.

The man was in panic so he went to his garage and saw a big cremating machine. He used this machine to burn unwanted things of him. His family owned this for generations.. The man put Sam's body in the machine. And started it. Just as he realizes the blood that Sam's body left…. And the cameras that saw him do his crime.

Did you like it ? I know I know it was short. But please say your opinion about it but please not too harsh. I repeat this is my first story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam woke up and was lying in the ground filled with grass.

Sam: What am I doing here? What's this?

A lady that has medium length hair and was wearing an elegant white dress.

Lady: Hi welcome to the Garden of Paradise. My name is Rose.

Sam: Yeah so what am I doing here?

Rose: you don't remember anything

Sam: No should I remember anything.

Rose: Your time was done so you're here in the Garden of Paradise where the people decided if they're to go in the heaven So, Sam are you ready?

Sam: hhhmmm let me think about it of course duh well I was really surprised that I get to go to heaven

Rose: Ok but if you go there you are not going to remember any single thing except your name

Sam: Ok and I really don't like remembering stuff.

Rose: Ok so you see the bridge there cross it and you'll see the gate and it will open it for you.

Sam cross the bridge and saw a gigantic gate.

Sam: men that's a huge gate.

The door open slowly and she went in. She started floating and her memories are getting erased every time she floats. Her outfit turns into a elegant long white dress and white, long, glowing wings. And then she set one foot on the heaven and saw a man wearing a white suit.

Who could it be? Did you like? it I hope u did. Again review if youre confused or something


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own iCarly or anything. I got my heaven idea and garden of paradise thing from Momay and PIlyang Kerubin( Filipino tv dramas).

Chapter 4

The man was looking at Sam.

Sam: who are you and who am I?

The man wearing a white tux: Well, I'm Father Pedro the guardian of the angels. And you're Sam.

Sam: oh ok what am I suppose to do next

Father Pedro: You could meet some of your fellow angels.

Sam: Ok

Sam saw two angels. There males one was an adult and one was a child. The child was about 4ft rectangle head, big eyes and wearing shorts and suspenders. Well all of the male angels except Father Pedro are wearing suspenders and short. The man was chubby big cheeks and about 6ft.

Sam: hi what is your name?

The man: I'm Elijah

The child: I'm Noah and you are?

Sam: I'm Sam.

Noah: Maybe you're new Right?

Sam: Yes just today

Noah: Let me give you a tour around the heaven.

Sam: Ok

Noah: Could we go? Elijah

Elijah: Ok

After Noah gave Sam a tour, they started playing games and such.

At Freddie's house

Freddie was sleeping and was having a nightmare.

AT FREDDIE'S DREAM

Sam: Freddie heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllp!

Freddie: Saaaaaammmm

Freddie was running like crazy chasing Sam. A guy was carrying Sam and the guy was running. Freddie can't seem to keep up with him. Then Sam and the guy disappeared.

Freddie: NOOOOOOOO…

Freddie woke up breathing rapidly.

Freddie: (breathing rapidly) it was just a nightmare.

Ring ring ring ring ring. Freddie's phone ringing. Carly was calling him.

_Freddie thinking: Ugghh maybe she is going to annoy me about liking Sam again. Hhhhuuuhhh oh well I'll just answer it. _

Freddie: Hello?

Carly: Hi Freddie Have Sam called you?

Freddie: No why?

Carly: Her mom said that she hasn't gone home yet.

Freddie: What?

Carly: I'm worried about her.

Freddie: Me too.

Carly: Ok I need to sleep

Freddie: Ok bye

Carly: Bye

Freddie turned off his phone.

_Freddie thinking: Where could Sam be?_

Did you like it? I hope you did. Well, if I have any mistakes just review or message me.


End file.
